Mariko Takekawa
"I'll do anything, whatever it takes-! I'll make my whole life a revenge mission, just so long as you know all the pain you've brought to all these innocent people!!" - Mariko to Kyubey, swearing vengeance Mariko Takekawa '''(竹川真理子''' - Takekawa Mariko) is a character featured in Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebirth and it's subsequent chapters, making her first canonical appearance in Conception as part of the new Holy Quintet alongside Robin, replacing the rogue Homura and uncontracted Madoka respectively. Mariko is an energetic, strong girl with a powerful sense of right and wrong, and a great disdain for anything or anyone affiliated with or related to the Incubator species due to her blaming Kyubey for the death of her sister. Mariko's wish was to "never despair", creating a loophole in her contract which transformed her into a magical girl/witch hybrid, making her unique among her fellow magi. General Information Under Construction... Pre-Conception (Mariko Magica) Under Construction... Conception Under Construction... Rebirth Under Construction... Eternal Walk / Tart Magica 2 Under Construction... Ascension Under Construction... Afterbirth Under Construction... Relationships * Robin Calatia - The two of them happened to meet by chance while the school day was ending. At first, Robin merely assumed Mariko was another Magical Girl until she took her Soul Gem out and discovered it was reacting to Mariko's presence. Feeling the best course of action was to tell the truth, Mariko transformed before Robin and told her about the fate of Magical Girls. Feeling betrayed by Kyubey, Robin promised to help Mariko as much as she could before she too becomes a witch, prompting Mariko to make one promise to her. Even if Robin were to become a witch, she would find a way to save her. As of right now, Mariko sees Robin as a spiritual sister of sorts, but only time will tell if their bond develops further. * Azula Yseonlu - * Daisuke Jikihara - * Momo Sakura - * Mami Tomoe - Mami was the first Magical Girl Mariko revealed her secret to. At first, Mami denied it to be true, feeling Mariko must have been joking, but as their conversation continued, Mami realized just how serious Mariko was. Now knowing the truth, Mami agreed to be Mariko's mentor, helping to teach her some of her own combat skills. Mariko feels fortunate to have befriended Mami, but can't help but feel she's hiding some insecurities of her own. * Nagisa Momoe - Having met in a previous timeline, Mariko feels a slight connection with Nagisa. The two are pretty good friends, especially since Mariko is willing to take her out to buy cheese. Though she isn't sure why she feels such a fondness for Nagisa, she's still happy to be her friend. * Kyouko Sakura - * Madoka Kaname - * Homura Akemi - * Sayaka Miki - Upon their first meeting, Sayaka didn't trust Mariko a whole lot due to the fact that Mariko was claiming to be a witch. Regardless of how Sayaka felt, her sense of justice and desire to protect the innocent are traits Mariko finds admirable. Mariko holds a lot of respect for her, and even admires her fighting spirit, despite not being trusted initially. * Akihiro Kuma - Being unfamiliar with Hunters, Mariko had no idea what to expect from Akihiro. When he confronted her with the intention of fighting her, she had no desire to fight, confusing the hunter in the process. Though he was determined to get a fight out of her. Eventually, she relented, sparring with him despite him expecting this to be a fight to the death. She's hopeful he will one day see that fighting is not all there is to life. * J'eanne d'Arc (Tart) - Despite having been a witch for the longest time in the majority of the timelines, Mariko has actually become good friends with Tart upon meeting within the Laws of Cycles. While she does find Tart's views of Kyubey being an angel are delusional all things considered, she respects her enough to agree to disagree. * Melissa d'Vignoles - * Corbeau - * Lapin - * Minou - * Isabeau - When Mariko learned there was another witch that was like her, a witch using her own human body as a vessel, she was shocked. However, this witch was not like her in terms of motives and personality. Mariko believes that Isabeau is a serious threat and needs to be taken care of before she can harm anyone.Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Puella Magi